1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hobby or rocker horse, and more particularly to a hobby or rocker horse having a wheel device for allowing the rocker horse to be moved relative to the supporting surface or ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hobby or rocker toy devices, such as the rocking seats, the rocking horses, and the like are well known and comprise a base having a curved or rocker surface for allowing the rocker toy devices to conduct the typical rocking exercises or operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,431,214 to Burgess, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,667 to Gillson disclose two of the typical rocker toy devices or rocking horses, and comprise a seat that is changeable between a normal rocker configuration and a normal vehicular configuration.
However, while in the normal rocker configuration, the rocker toy devices or rocking horses may only be used to conduct the rocking operation, and may not be moved relative to the supporting surface or ground.
On the contrary, while in the normal vehicular configuration, the rocker toy devices or rocking horses may only be used to move as the vehicles, but may not be used to conduct the rocking operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rocker horses.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hobby or rocker horse including a wheel device arranged for allowing the rocker horse to be moved relative to the supporting surface or ground, and also to be operated with in rocking operations.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a rocker device comprising a body, such as a toy body or a hobby horse body including a base having at least one rocker surface provided in bottom thereof for engaging with a supporting surface and for providing rocking motion of the horse body, and a wheel device attached to the bottom of the base and extended outwardly relative to the bottom of the base to selectively engage with the supporting surface. The base is rockable relative to the supporting surface at a position where the wheel device is elevated and disengaged from the supporting surface, and another position where the wheel device is engaged with the supporting surface. The horse body may conduct the rocking operation with the rocker surface when the wheel device is disengaged from the supporting surface, and may be moved relative to the supporting surface when the wheel device is engaged or contacted with the supporting surface, such that the horse body may be periodically moved relative to the supporting surface with the wheel device.
The wheel device includes at least one first wheel partially extended out of the base at a partially and outwardly extending position, to engage with the supporting surface. For example, the wheel device includes a frame, the first wheel is rotatably secured to the frame.
The frame is preferably rotatably secured to the base with a pivot shaft, and includes a tube attached thereto, and an axle rotatably secured to the tube, the first wheel is attached to the axle. For example, the frame includes a pipe secured thereto to rotatably receive the pivot shaft in the pipe.
A stop rod may further be provided and secured to the base and engageable with the frame, to position the first wheel at the partially and outwardly extending position.
One or more second wheels may further be provided and rotatably secured to the frame and spaced away from the first wheel. For example, the frame may include a further tube attached thereto, and a spindle rotatably received in the further tube, the second wheel is secured to the spindle. The base may include a chamber formed therein for receiving the second wheel.
A stop pole may further be provided and secured to the base and engageable with the frame, to limit a movement of the second wheel relative to the base.
The frame includes a first end having the first wheel secured thereto, and a second end having the second wheel secured thereto. The the pivot shaft is preferably provided between the first wheel and the second wheel, and the first wheel is preferably further spaced away from the pivot shaft than the second wheel.
The second wheel may be arranged to be contacted with the supporting surface when the first wheel is contacted with the supporting surface.